DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): Proposed is an investigation of the motivational mechanisms impacting prejudice and prejudice reduction processes. In particular, it is proposed that a need for distinctiveness can promote prejudice through attempts to differentiate the ingroup from the outgroup. Accordingly, prejudice might arise when the uniqueness of the ingroup is challenged. Thus, it is proposed that attention to group differences can actually inhibit or reduce intergroup prejudice processes, and that a focus on group similarities can actually promote outgroup prejudice. While the above hypothesis is seemingly counter-intuitive, those hypotheses are consistent with a number of well developed models of intergroup behavior. This need for distinctiveness model highlights the importance of self esteem processes in intergroup relations. It is argued that basic cognitive and motivational mechanisms, such as high self esteem and a feeling of uniqueness, mediate intergroup processes. Data from three studies are presented that highlight the potential utility of this approach. Across all three studies, it is demonstrated that attending to how groups differ reduces greatly later prejudice arid stereotyping. Those same manipulations also appear to bolster self esteem. Multiple studies are proposed that test further the hypothesized need for uniqueness as a predictor of prejudice, contrast the proposed psychological mechanisms with alternative explanations for the effect, and extend to behavioral measures these various prejudice reduction processes. Student Participation: The project includes support for two half-time graduate students for an entire calendar year at a time. The quality of involvement of these students in mental health research will depend heavily on the investigator keeping prominent the link between these studies and more mainstream mental health concerns. There is minimal information on plans for actively mentoring and encouraging student research, although presumably students will get good exposure to the "nuts and bolts" of conducting multi-study projects.